


Inside my head

by galaxywink



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gaming, Idol Interaction, M/M, allwink, clueless jihoon, jealous!daniel, nielwink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywink/pseuds/galaxywink
Summary: Kang Daniel realizes he hates everything Park Jihoon does, because really, everything Park Jihoon does fills his head to the point that all he could think about is Korea's Wink boy. Of course, Daniel is slow to realize this, so it takes some help from the members, Park Jihoon's new gaming team, and a ton of jealous moments for Kang Daniel to realize he is utterly whipped for Park Jihoon.Alternatively: Kang Daniel is hopelessly attracted and attached to Park Jihoon and learns he isn't the only one





	1. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kang Daniel feels something akin to hate for Park Jihoon, he has to reevaluate

All Daniel could do when he's around Park Jihoon is to stare at him. During fan meetings, at the dorm, on stage, in the car, during dinner-- his eyes immediately seek out Wanna One's resident pretty boy.

And just like all the times he's stared at Jihoon, he takes his chance to stare at him for the second time this minute.

The second thing Daniel does around Jihoon is hate. Hate? Yes, for example, right now, he hates the way Jihoon's eyes light up at the mention of chicken. Really, this kid is so shallow. 

“Congratulations again, Jihoonie, for getting into Hanyang and Chung an!” Jisung cheers and Jihoon breaks into a shy smile, the kind of smile he does when he’s asked to do aegyo and people coo over it, so he acts all shy. Daniel gets a weird feeling when he sees it. He gets awkward upon seeing such a smile but he cant seem to tear his eyes away. He hates that feeling too.

“We didn’t have to celebrate—“ Jihoon’s voice trails off.

“As expected of Jihoon hyung!” Guanlin gushes over Jihoon again. Really, he’s such a big fan of Jihoon, it’s unbelievable. Even Ong gushes over Jihoon. Everyone gushes over Jihoon. He’s a big people magnet without even trying. He doesn’t understand it himself.

“Yah, how did you do it? Looks like it isn’t just your tummy that’s full, but your brain is too, huh?” He jokes and Jihoon pouts but proceeds to punch Seongwoo. How can he act so bashful but become so aggressive the next? Daniel thinks this is also one of Jihoon’s weird characteristics and he’ll never understand him.

“Because good news came for you, you get to choose the good parts of today’s chicken, piggy.” Sungwoon announces, but adds on the last word as a form of endearment. Jihoon’s eyes shine again.

“What did you call me?” He stands up and towers over the sitting Sungwoon.

“Yah yah yah, stop fighting!” Jisung chastises. “Sungwoon, you should stop calling Jihoon that today.”

“Arrasseo. Just for today and today, you get the biggest piece.” Sungwoon laughs.

“Should I take more exams so I get this kind of treatment more often?”

“Yah, be humble hyung!” Daehwi whines. “Hurry and blow your candles so we can start eating!” Jihoon does as he’s told and happily blows out his congratulatory candle. Daniel hates that about him too. The way he just goes with the flow and seems to do well regardless.

Daniel’s eyes travel to Jihoon's face and stills when he finds Jihoon staring at him.

“What is it, hyung?” He asks Daniel.

“Huh?” Daniel answers in shock then he notices Jihoon’s outstretched arm, offering him some chicken.

“You’re not hungry?” He asks again. Daniel snaps out of it.

“I’m hungry, I’m hungry.” Daniel smiles and Jihoon laughs.

“Hyung you’re really like a puppy.” He hands Daniel the bowl and Daniel reaches out to grab it. Their fingers touch momentarily and Daniel’s eyes flit to Jihoon’s.

He hates this feeling. The electricity that shoots up whenever he gets close to the younger boy. He hates Jihoon and the way his eyes sparkle. He hates the little laughs and cute sounds he makes, to the point that it drives him mad.

He hates Jihoon and how, everytime he looks into his eyes, he sees the sun, the moon and the stars—he sees an entire galaxy.

God, Daniel thinks, the thing he hates the most about Park Jihoon is how much a poor sap he can easily turn Daniel.

 

_I hate that even now, I still yearn for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's my first fic haha <3 In the middle of exam season? PRIORITIES ARE CLEARLY MESSED UP BUT OMG I cannot contain my nielwink feels. Both are just so fluffy and huhuhu lol Please do comment, if you like! Haha


	2. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is thankful for the attention, but sometimes, he can't help but think life is unfair-- specially when it comes down to matters regarding a certain Park Jihoon

Daniel bids goodbye to their manager a little too loudly and the older male could only shush him. “Your neighbors and members are sleeping! Don’t wake them.” He chides and Daniel laughs. He looks at his watch before entering their dorm. _**2 AM**_ , it read. Daniel is truly grateful for all the opportunity that's been given to him. 2017 has been so good to him and his members. From being an unknown trainee at MMO to rubbing elbows with Korea's most famous personalities, to touring the world, to doing what he truly loves-- he can't be more grateful than this. However, he can’t help but sometimes think how unfair it is that he’s the only one working late into the night with the recent recordings. He can’t help but feel how unfair it is that his members don’t get as much guestings, exposure, and variety appearances. Even their screen time and lines are reduced to a minimum. He shrugs the heavy feeling away and decides to think about it some other time.

He opens the door slowly and sees the screen from the television flicker. A game from their console (one of the many fan gifts, really) is paused. He sees bodies all over the living room.

“Are you serious—“ He sighs as he sees the frames of Jinyoung, Guanlin and Jihoon. It must be his tired mind, but Daniel also thinks about how unfair it is that they get to play games; moreso, how they play games _without_ him. How unfair it is that he spends time without them; conversely, how they all spend it together, without him. He shrugs at the sad thought. He still has a good twelve months with them. He has time. He hopes.

He decides to be a dutiful hyung (for once?) and goes to the bodies on the floor first.

Jinyoung is bent into a ball, like a fetus. His hand was still clutching the controller. “Jinyoungie, wake up.” He whispers. Jinyoung stirs a bit but continues to sleep. It takes him another 5 minutes before Jinyoung drags his feet to his room. Next, he moves to Guanlin whose body is slumped against the couch where Jihoon is splayed out without a care in the world. Guanlin’s arm hung on Jihoon’s leg. Daniel doesn’t know why, but he removes the arm first before waking up the maknae.

“Guanlin~” He gently shakes the big baby. “Wake up.” He groans in response. “Wake up or you’ll hurt your back.” Guanlin only swats his hand away. He tries again. “Lai Guanlin~ it’s time to eat—“ This wakes him up and Daniel chuckles.

“Hyung, you’re back?” Guanlin asks and Daniel nods.

“You should sleep on your bed.” He ruffles the younger boy’s hair. Guanlin nods too.

“Okay, Jihoon hyu—“ Guanlin motions to wake Jihoon but Daniel stops him.

“Don’t worry, I got it. Hurry on and sleep.” Guanlin hesitates for a moment and throws Jihoon a glance before finally trudging to the room.

 

Jihoon is the heaviest sleeper of them all. Daniel sighs. He finds it unfair how easy Jihoon can rest without a care in the world. He moves to hover over the younger male.

“Jihoonie? Park Jihoon~” He calls out gently. “Time to wake up!” He shakes him gently now. Jihoon doesn’t budge except to scratch his nose violently, which Daniel stops. “You’re gonna hurt yourself like that.” He chides to no listening ear. He sighs as he kneels beside him and ponders on the next strategy to wake him.

He pokes Jihoon’s left cheek prompting Jihoon to frown in his sleep. “Cute~” Daniel coos. He pokes it one last time before settling on the floor with his legs crossed.

 

Daniel doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at Jihoon’s sleeping face. Does this even border creepy? How could Jihoon still look so handsome even when sleeping? Or was he pretty? Beautiful? Daniel thinks it’s unfair how much effort god put into making Jihoon, to the point that Jihoon could be drooling and still look good.

 

“Really,” He paused as his eyes flicker to Jihoon’s baby skin. “What’s your flaw, Jihoonie?” His fingers instinctively outline his sharp nose and he chuckles at the sight of once again chapped lips. Can this be considered a flaw? His eyes linger a bit longer than appropriate and he catches himself. It’s unfair how Jihoon can pull him in even without trying—even when just sleeping. Daniel rests his chin on his hand and shifts his gaze towards Jihoon’s eyelashes. His long eyelashes. His left hand instinctively brush them upwards, earning a twitch from the younger. If there’s anything that physically draws Daniel best towards Jihoon, it’s his eyes. So many people have commented on how ensnaring and captivating they are, he can’t help but agree. Even he isn’t immune to how charming Jihoon’s eyes are. Daniel frowns when he remembers that Minhyun said Jihoon’s eyes are bewitching. If he only he were there during the interview, he would definitely have been the one to say it—and since when has Minhyun ever stared at Jihoon’s eyes long enough to make that conclusion? He pouts. Not like he could blame Minhyun though; Daniel himself can’t help but stare into them. Jihoon’s eyes are—

 

Daniel freezes as soon as he realizes that the same pair of eyes are staring directly at him. Daniel panics. How does he make himself not look like a creeper?

 

“H-hyung?” Jihoon rubs his eyes tiredly.

“H-Hey!” He recovers a bit from his shock. “Did I wake you?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “You’re home.” Jihoon smiles as he sits up. “Welcome back.”

Daniel smiles and he stands from where he’s seated. He feels warmth upon hearing his words. He ruffles Jihoon’s hair and earns a confused stare.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Daniel shakes his head.

“I just missed you, that’s all.” Jihoon chuckles and ruffles his own hair.

“We missed you today too. Specially me. Guanlin and Jinyoung suck at games.” With the mention of the two, Jihoon looks around to search for the two. “Wow, they left me here. Brats.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and stands up. “Have you eaten?” He asks instinctively and Daniel shakes his head. Jihoon gasps and his eyes dart to the big wall clock. “Seriously? Hyung, at this rate, I’ll surpass you as our team’s physical.” He heads to the kitchen groggily, stretching his arms upwards and heads to the refrigerator to take out a box of. Daniel’s brows shoot up.

“What’s that?” He questions. Jihoon freezes, as if realizing what he just did.

“What?”

“What are you holding?”

“Ah this?” He holds up the box and smiles sweetly at him. “We bought this earlier to eat but we were all too tired—“ Daniel laughs at him. “What, hyung? Why are you laughing like a weirdo?”

“I wont tell anyone you have a secret stash of fried chicken all for yourself, don’t worry~” He teases. Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“It’s not just for myself now, I’m sharing it with you, aren’t I?” He turns to the microwave. “Now come here and eat with me, hyung.” At this, Daniel’s stomach grumbles and he follows Jihoon’s orders.

 

\--

Daniel didn’t know he was this hungry. He grabbed the last chicken from the box and wolfed it down. Jihoon placed a glass of cold water in front of him before sitting down. When he looked up, he found the younger staring at him with amusement.

“Didn’t I tell you before not to skip meals, hyung?” Daniel gulped down the water. “It’s not healthy to skip meals. You’ll end up doing this all the time.” Daniel observed him.

“What about you? Have you been eating well?”

“I’ve been eating.” He chuckles. “Not as much as I’d like but I make do.” There’s a sad tone in his voice and Daniel pats his head.

“I’ll treat you to meat when we have a free schedule.”

Jihoon nods absently. “When will that be? You’re always busy.”

“Yah, it’s not my fault!”

“I’m not saying it is~” Jihoon stuck his tongue out and cheekily added, “Maybe it’s easier to ask for free meals from the other hyungs.”

"Yah, none of them will treat you~" He teases. He knows Sungwoon, Minhyun, Seongwoo and Jisung, even Woojin, would treat Jihoon out if he asks.

"Even if none of our members will, I'm sure the other sunbaes will~" Jihoon says smugly.

"What other sunbae? Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung?"

"Other sunbaeee~" Jihoon laughs and continues to act smug.

Daniel tried to laugh. He did not know if it sounded sincere, but he really couldn’t help it. _This is so unfair._ He thinks to himself as he imagines Jihoon going on one on one dinners with the members, all except for him. He imagines how Jihoon spends time with other idol members and he feels an uncomfortable tug at the pit of his stomach. How can he even possibly spend time with other artists anyway? It's not as if he knew so many people-- Daniel stops himself.  _Looks like I wont be getting any sleep tonight._

 

\--

 

Jihoon is in the living room playing on his laptop when Seongwoo and Jisung exit their room. They have the master key shoot today.

“See you later, Jihoon babyyy~” Jisung leaps to him and motions to hug him but Jihoon scoots far, far away from him.

“Oh, the shoot is today, Seongwoo hyung?” He asks, looking up at Seongwoo and effectively ignoring Jisung. The eldest pouts but gains no attention from anyone whatsoever. They were used to his babying antics.

“Yup. The cast members actually ask about you a lot, maybe you should come by soon?”

“Nah, as much as I’d like to support you guys, I have a professional career to take care of.” He says and Seongwoo laughs.

“Yah, is your gaming more important than us?!” Jisung whines again. “YOU JERK!” Jihoon rolls his eyes again.

“Why is it so noisy here??” Daniel exits their room as well and halts when he sees Jisung forcing Jihoon into a hug. He shrugs his shoulders and squeezes himself in between them. Seongwoo snorts at this. “Who are you playing with, Jihoon?” He asks as he scoots closer to the pretty boy. “Oh, you’re playing with Youngjae hyung?”

“Who? Which Youngjae?” Seongwoo peeks at the game.

“B.A.P’s Youngjae hyung.” Jihoon answers. “He’s a pro-gamer like me.” He smirks, eyes still glued to the screen, and Daniel’s brows furrows.

“Oh, pretty boy Youngjae hyung?” Seongwoo comments, a smirk playing on his lips as he watches Daniel twitch. "He's pretty close to your friend, Daehyun sunbae right, Niel?" 

“I didn’t know you two were close…” Daniel’s voice is small and a bit soft. He ignores Seongwoo and the older boy stops himself from cackling at how much of a kicked puppy Daniel looks.

“We’re okay. He’s nice enough to be friends with me. He’s a good hyung.” Daniel nods silently, no longer intent on watching Jihoon play the game.

"Who else are you playing with? Which team is this?" Seongwoo asks further. Enjoying the way Daniel seems to slowly withdraw himself from the conversation and how oblivious Park Jihoon actually is to this pathetic display of unrequited affection.

"A team with sunbaes~" Jihoon smiles.

"Ohhh," Jisung leans closer. "MAINVOCAL1?" He pauses. "Isnt this Jaehwannie?" Jihoon looks offended and looks at Jisung like he said something stupid.

"Hyung, Jaehwan hyung cant play to save his life--" He pauses, "And I wont have him on my team." He snickers to himself and Jisung leaves dorm Jihoon alone after mumbling a 'brat!'.

"I'm so curiouuuus!" Seongwoo drapes an arm over Jihoon's shoulders. "Who are your members?"

"Hmm" Jihoon replies nonchalantly.

"Is it perhaps-- a girl?!" Seongwoo watches Daniel stiffen and proceed to busy himself with his phone.

"Nope. There are teams with girls though, it's just that i got invited to Youngjae hyung's team recently."

"Ohhh~" Ong nods as if he fully understands and is 100% interested in the game and not in the unfortunate jealousy Daniel is currently in. "Niel-ahhh, your back looks lonely. Come here! Arent you curious who our Jihoon is playing with?" Daniel laughs nervously.

“Where’s our ride? What time are we leaving?” the big puppy asks impatiently. Jisung is now sulking all by himself at the other end of the couch and Ong couldn’t be bothered to respond because he was having a field day watching Daniel become jealous.

“Yah, Jihoonie, who’s a better gamer, you or Youngjae hyung?” Jihoon thinks for a bit... or pretends to.

“Me, I guess?” He laughs.

“Then—“ Ong pretends to think as well. “Youngjae hyung or Daniel?” Daniel stills again but his expression changes when Jihoon answers in a heartbeat.

“Daniel hyung, of course.” He pauses as he looks at Daniel. “Game with me when you get back, okay hyung? I didn't invite you to play because you have a schedule today.”

And just like that, Daniel’s day is 100% better already. Ong could vomit, really, but it was all too interesting to watch.

 

\--

“Hyung, what do I do—“ Daniel’s question is interrupted when Seongwoo answers him immediately. They were currently on break as they were filming for Master Key.

“Stop thinking about him, my goodness.”

“What?”

“What, _what_?” Seongwoo laughs. “The entire time, I can practically hear you chanting in your head _, “I wanna go home and play with Jihoonie. I wanna go home and play with Jihoonie. I wanna go home and play with Jihoonie.”_ Seongwoo shakes his head. “Yah, you didn’t even try to pretend like you had a role today?”

“That’s because I had no role today. I’m a nice person, I don’t lie~”

“Yah, what does that make me? Give me back the keys I shared with you last week!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA Hi! I'm sorry for the delay! Exams have been so tough and also, i went on a long vacation so!!! Hehe I hope this wasn't as boring. I promise the pace will pick up soon enough and more allwink / nielwink will surface! <3 Please leave love/comments! I love reading them hehe


	3. CUDDLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wonders if it's okay to stay this way for a while

**CUDDLE**

 

Jihoon had just finished playing a round online when he hears the door from the bathroom slide open.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asks.

“Just finished gaming.” He replies. Daniel knows it's with Jihoon's new found gaming friends and he inhibits himself from asking and getting involved. He just lets it go this once.

“Did you win?” Jihoon feigns an offended stance.

“Of course!” Jihoon snorts. “Nothing less is expected from me~”

“Of course~” Daniel jogs to where Jihoon is seated and nuzzles his cheek against the younger’s.

“Hyung, you’re like a puppy. Why do you like doing this with everyone?” He retracts and stares up at Daniel. Daniel looks affronted at first but wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

“I don’t like doing this with everyone. Only with you~” Jihoon tries to struggle out of the backhug.

“Hyung, you do it with the others too.” He says pointedly. “And it’s weird if you only do it with me.” He makes a confused face.

“No, they do it to meee~” Daniel’s embrace tightens and he hums against Jihoon’s ear, “Why is it weird? Do you hate it?” The latter stops to think for a while.

“Hmm… No, not really.” Jihoon feels Daniel beaming when he detaches himself from the younger. Jihoon feels a weird, sinking feeling when Daniel goes to sit by the bed, effectively losing his warmth. He proceeded to close his laptop and clean his desk, being the tidier of the two.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asks again.

“Fixing my stuff. Your things make the room messy, it’s making my head hurt.” He proceeds to busy himself with their luggage and their food.

Daniel sighs and helps him out. “Sometimes you’re more like a hyung than a dongsaeng.”

“Sometimes, you’re more like a dongsaeng than a hyung.” Jihoon retorts and Daniel laughs.

“You meanie!”

“Aigoo, why can’t I room with the clean people instead~” Jihoon pretends to whisper, prompting Kang Choding to tackle him on his bed. “HYUNG!!!” Jihoon shouts as soon as his back hits the soft mattress. They both proceed to tackle each other and playfully punch at each other until they grow a bit too tired from it.

“Let me fix my statement earlier.” Jihoon says, catching his breath. Daniel stares at the ceiling. “Why cant I room with clean and mature people instead~”  
“Yah, park jihoon!” Daniel whips his head to look at the boy on his left. Jihoon sits up but Daniel pushes him down and positions himself on top of him, hovering over Jihoon. For a moment, Jihoon’s breath hitches but he notices the playful smile on Daniel’s lips and he laughs.

“What now, hyung?” Jihoon pretends to be exasperated.

“I’m not immature!”

“I never said you were.” Jihoon smartly replies.

“You said—“

“I said, ‘Why can’t I room with clean and mature people instead~’” Jihoon snickers at the exasperated expression on Daniel’s face.

“You should thank the heavens you’re cute, Park Jihoon.” Daniel sighs and drops his body down on Jihoon, encasing him in a light hug.

“H-Heavy—“ Jihoon gasps for air.

“This is what you deserve for bullying someone older than you.” Daniel’s lips move against Jihoon’s neck and makes Jihoon feel ticklish. His neck is one of his sensitive points.

“Hyung get off!” Jihoon laughs a bit at the feel of Daniel’s breath on his skin.

“Say sorry first!”

“Okay!! Sorry! Please get off I’m gonna die!!!” Jihoon is now laughing uncontrollably as Daniel blows a few puffs on his neck. “Hyung, please!!” Daniel notices Jihoon’s ears have turned red and his face carried on a crimson hue. Daniel rolls off Jihoon but maintains one arm draped over the younger’s stomach.

 

They’re silent for a few minutes, until Jihoon speaks up.

“What are you thinking about, hyung?”

“Promise you wont judge when you hear it?”

“Well—I don’t promise but you’ll tell me anyway.” 

“You’re right~” Daniel snickers.

“So?”

“Im just happy~” He says in a sing song tone.

“Hyung, you're always happy."

"Yeah but I'm very happy right now." He added, as if adding the word "very" would explain everything to Jihoon.

"Okay, you're very happy."

"Aren't you gonna ask why?"

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"You're right~"

"So?"

"Ask me why!" Daniel pokes Jihoon's cheek twice.

"Okay. Why?"

"Ask cutely~"

"Do you want to tell me or not?" Jihoon snaps jokingly and Daniel pouts.

“Fine."

"So?"

"I'm very happy because we got roomed together.” Jihoon turns to face him and Daniel’s face instantly grows hot. The younger snorts and looks up at him.

 _'Pretty.'_ Daniel thinks as he stares down at Jihoon. He struggles to keep his hands on Jihoon’s waist in order to cover his flaming face. At some point, he thinks even this is too intimate for them, but he lets that hesitation go.

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” Jihoon gave him a judgmental look. “You were the one who wanted to room together.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t want you to room with me! Everyone wanted to room with you.” When the staff told them that they can room with whoever they want, Guanlin immediately raised his hand to suggest that he room with Jihoon, but Daniel beat him to it. Of course, Jisung and Sungwoon nagged their ears off with how bad the idea it is to have the two gamers room together. Minhyun was being dragged by Jaehwan to be roommates while Daehwi and Jinyoung were already getting their key cards. Daniel, however, was making a fuss, crossing his arms and throwing a fit, so much that people at the hotel lobby were snickering at him already. Jihoon had to intervene and promise the two naggers that he would make sure they sleep early. The conversation ended with Jisung commenting on how mature Jihoon is compared to Kang Choding.

 

Jihoon snorts at the commotion Daniel caused earlier. “That’s because we always sleep so late that’s why they don’t want us to sleep together—“ At that, Daniel’s face grows even hotter.

“Yah!” He lightly slaps Jihoon’s arm.

“What?”

“What, _sleep together_!” Daniel protests. Jihoon also blushes when he realizes the implications of his words.

“Hyung, you’re a pervert!” He lightly punches Daniel’s chest but Daniel catches his hand before he retracts it and proceeds to interlock their fingers. “Y-You know, you know that’s not what I meant!” Jihoon moves to go back to his own bed, but Daniel’s left hand snakes to his waist and pulls him closer.

“Don’t be mad at me.” He teases.

“You’re so weird, Niel hyung!”

“But you love me anyway, right?”

“You’ve been pushed down, Jisung hyung is now my favorite hyung.”

“Yah, that’s impossible you know!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. Daniel twines their fingers together and uses his free hand to stroke Jihoon’s hair instead, prompting Jihoon to close his eyes.

“Even though Jisung hyung plays well with you, Im better at gaming; Sungwoon hyung has no patience to work out with you; Seongwoo hyung always makes fun of you, but I always support you and laugh at your jokes better; Jaehwan coddles you too much; Woojin is too physical with you; Daehwi is never receptive to your aegyo; Jinyoung likes Daehwi better than you; and Guanlin—“

“Guanlin is my fan~” Daniel rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but I doubt he likes you better than I do.” Jihoon blushes as he thinks how embarrassing Daniel’s statement is. “And you’re most comfortable with me, too.”

Jihoon opens his eyes to gawk at Daniel. “Not true, I’m comfortable with everyone.”

“Okay, but I still like you the best.” He pinches Jihoon’s cheeks and Jihoon unconsciously pouts. He drapes his hand on Daniel’s side, lazily hugging him. Jihoon scoots closer to him, effectively leaving no space between them. He has his face buried against Daniel’s chest, while Daniel rests his chin on top of his head.

“So, I’m still your favorite hyung right?”

“Hmm”

“Yah, Jihoonie~”

“Fine, you can be my favorite hyung.” Daniel decides to settle with his answer. They enjoy a comfortable silence before Jihoon adds, “--in Wanna One.” Daniel moves to push him at an arm’s length to protest but Jihoon snuggles against him. Daniel sighs.

“You should be careful or I might really try to win you over, then you wont have any more strength to get away from me.” He snickers to himself. Jihoon ignores the way his own heart beats a bit faster and his face becomes hotter.

“You’re speaking nonsense again, hyung.”

Daniel chuckles. This is okay for now. He thinks. He wonders if Jihoon finds cuddling with him odd. Is this even normal to begin with? Slowly, like how he was able to make sure of his own feelings for Jihoon, the younger would understand the meaning of words too. He hopes Jihoon would come to accept his feelings for him soon, too.

With these thoughts, Daniel drifts off to sleep, a content Jihoon in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH Forgive me for having errors, if any/a lot! I didn't have this checked haha <3 I just wanted to update because school and org work and work is draining me and I needed to indulge in Nielwink!! Also, so much Nielwink on twitter, I'm living <3 Hope you enjoyed this chap!


	4. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Woojin finally turn twenty and the hyungs invite them out for drinks <3

_**TWENTY** _

 Jihoon and Woojin entered the restaurant the older members told them to go to in the group chat. Not a lot of people were around. Some people threw them curious glances but they were quite inconspicuous looking save for the masks they were wearing and were left to do their own business. As soon as they entered the private room, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Jisung, Ong, Minhyun and Daniel welcomed them with cheers. 

 

“YAH! It’s the adults! Make way!” Sungwoon shouted and the two 99ers laughed. The rest of the hyungs hooted and cheered.

“I’m 20!” Jihoon cheered, raising his arms up in excitement.

“FINALLY! I’ve had enough of being lumped with Lee Daehwi!” Woojin added as he took his coat off and tossed it at the coat hanger, which swayed a bit due to the hastiness.

“Get a hold of yourselves!” Jisung chided jokingly. “We haven’t even started drinking and you two are already like this!” The other older males shook their heads and forced Jisung to sit down and relax.

“Sit beside hyung, Woojinie!” Minhyun called out and patted the space between him and Seongwoo.

“Sit beside me, Jihoonie~” Jaehwan pulled on Jihoon’s arm.

“No, sit beside me Anna!” Sungwoon insisted. Jihoon pretended to think for a while before replying.

“I feel safer with my Elsa unnie.” He snubbed Jaehwan but sat in the middle of the two anyway with Jaehwan excitedly wrapping an arm around his waist.

A few minutes after settling down and asking the two how their meeting with a magazine went, the drinks and the food arrived.

“Poor Guanlin, he’s probably left out by Jinhwi!” Seongwoo commented as he handed out shot glasses filled with hard liquor.

"It's his fault he wasn't born earlier!" Woojin replied arrogantly.

"Yah, it's not as if he had a choice and could have asked his mom to make him sooner!" Jihoon replied.

"You and your love for Guanlin!" Woojin cackled.

"You and your hatred for logic!" Jihoon teased.

“ANYWAY!! We don’t care about the minors today! Today, we celebrate the addition of two new members to the adult line!” Seongwoo raised his shot glass and offered the toast to Jihoon and Woojin. The hyungs watched as the two downed the liquid in one go and cheered before gulping theirs down.

“Eww.” Jihoon grabbed a cola and downed it by half.

“Here, Jihoonie, drink this to get rid of the taste!” Jaehwan handed him a glass filled with an orange liquid.

“What is it?” Woojin asked curiously. No matter how much he bullied Jihoon (the other also did the same with equal passion), he still kept an eye on him and knowing Jaehwan, it wouldn't surprise him if the older boy had a few tricks and pranks up his sleeve.

“Just juice~” Jaehwan smiled a bit too suspiciously to be taken seriously. Daniel shoved his hand on Jaehwan’s face, making the other 96-liner double over in laughter.

“It has a bit of alcohol.” Daniel corrected.

Jihoon sniffed it and after deciding it was just orange juice with a bit of alcohol, chugged it down.

“This is good!” He handed a glass for Woojin to try and poured his own cup to the brim. Nobody paid attention to Jaehwan’s absurd laughter at the side. After settling down and introducing the drinks to the younger males, they played a round of _Circle of Death_ with Jihoon guessing most of the cards wrong, which prompted the hyungs and Woojin to tease him and let him drink shot after shot. Midway, when his cheeks became too rosy and his eyes half-lidded, Daniel offered to be his substitute. However, Jihoon, being his prideful self, did not let him take the shots (literally) for him.

“Slow down.” Daniel ran a hand down his back when he gulped down another glass of the orange juice concoction. He liked the soothing feeling Daniel’s hand gave him. “If you drink too much, you might get more tipsy.” Jihoon looked up at him adoringly, as if he wanted to say something but settled for a slight shove at Daniel's shoulder.

“Mmm… I think I can hold my alcohol pretty well, hyung.” Jihoon said with confidence. Sungwoon grinned at this.

“Your red cheeks and ears are giving you away, Jihoon-ah.” He joked, looking both amused and worried at the same time. "You go slow. It's not gonna run out anytime soon."

“You’ve had 10 glasses of Screwdriver, Jihoonie.” Daniel tsked and gave him a glass of water to drink. “That and so many hard drinks, I’ve lost count.”

“You were counting?” Jihoon’s eyes held a mischievous glint. _Was Daniel looking out for him the entire night?_ The thought made his skin warmer than it already was. “Thanks, hyunggg.” He offered Daniel a pretty smile which made the older boy smile out of fondness and ruffle his hair as well.

Woojin was already bursting in giggles. “He’s weak shit, hyung!”

“I-I’m not!” Jihoon replied exasperatedly. His vision was a little blurry, and hazy, but he wasn't weak. He _wasn't_ drunk. _Not at all._

“Really? What’s your name then?” Woojin tested him, childishly provoking Jihoon. The older males around them could only snicker. Jihoon rolled his eyes-- which actually hurt a bit.

“What’s yours?” Jihoon replied cheekily and looked at Woojin with his chin raised up, as if challenging his best friend. When Woojin simply snorted and didn't even dignify it with another childish provocation, he sighed. Maybe Woojin’s right. He was intoxicated—even just a little bit. He read online that if you wanted to sober up, one of the ways to do so is to pee. He had to sober up. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself infront of his hyungs on his first night of drinking with them. “I’m going to the toilet.” He announced, sounding resolute although the alcohol had already definitely lowered his inhibitions and made his vision swim.

“No matter how much you pee, you’re still gonna be wasted, Jihoon-ah!” Woojin shouted.

“SHUT UP!!!” He placed a hand messily over Woojin’s mouth, which the latter bit softly.

“Want me to go with you, Anna?” Sungwoon offered but he declined and placed a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek instead. This earned a cackle from the older guy.

“Jihoonie! Don’t harass anyone on the way to the washroom okay??” Seongwoo called out with a laugh even though Jihoon could no longer hear him.

“Can someone please make sure that child isn’t going to make a scene and bother innocent people?” Jisung said worriedly after the door closed behind Jihoon. They didn't need to volunteer because it did not take Daniel more than five seconds to automatically rise from his seat and follow Jihoon.

“I’ll go.”

“Of course you will.” Seongwoo wiggled his brows and earned a pillow on the face, courtesy of Jisung. "WHA--"

 

\-- 

Daniel’s been to this restaurant so many times that it didn’t take him long before he found the toilet. He saw Jihoon rocking his heels back and forth, a small smile on his face as he checked out the posters outside the washroom.

As if sensing someone watching him, Jihoon turned his head to Daniel’s direction and beamed. “OH NIEL HYUNG! MY FAVORITE!” When Daniel was near enough to tackle, Jihoon jumped at him and clung to his arm with both of his hands. Daniel had to stop himself from cooing at the sight. Sometimes, Jihoon really resembled his cats-- or a cute little puppy. But he'd rather not let Jihoon know that, his temper and jeojang Jihoon was not someone to be messed with. "Did you come here for me?"

“Are you okay, Jihoonie?” Daniel ignored the question and wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s waist protectively.

“I’m okay!” He giggled. "I'm great!" Daniel found that his red cheeks made him more adorable. Daniel shook his head at the thought and laughed. “What?” Jihoon asked, looking confused.

“What?”

“What’s so funny?” Jihoon pouted.

“Not funny, cute.” Daniel tapped Jihoon’s red nose and the younger boy scrunched it in distaste.

“What’s cute?” Jihoon asked.

“You.” Suddenly, Jihoon turned silent and if he were blushing, Daniel didn’t notice due to the already attractive shade of red adorning his face. Suddenly, Daniel’s hand felt awkward on Jihoon’s waist but he didn't loosen his grip. He rubbed small circles on the younger boy's waist instead, earning a contented sigh from the younger boy.

After a while, Jihoon piped up again. “I guess that’s why they call it a screw driver—“ He paused as he held his head and laughed. “It’s screwing with my head slowly!”

Daniel frowned, let Jihoon lean against the wall and massaged his temples for him. Jihoon relaxed at his touch. “This is why I told you to take it slow.”

“My love Niel hyung~” Jihoon hugged his waist back and rested his chin on Daniel’s shoulder. "You're so kind." He didn’t budge when the washroom door flew open.

“Come on, go use the washroom, I’ll wait for you here.” He stroked the back of Jihoon’s head and the latter contently sighed. Daniel dragged Jihoon inside the washroom before peeling the boy’s hands from himself. “I’ll wait outside.”

Soon, Jihoon came out of the washroom, drying his hands on a tissue paper.

“Better?” He asked. Jihoon stared at him with a shy grin and then looked down from the embarrassment of having to be baby sat going to the washroom. His cheeks were still red from slight intoxication. “Okay. I'm a little better, I guess.” With this, Daniel took Jihoon’s smaller hand in his and lead him back to the room. Jihoon tsked and intertwined their fingers.

“Much better.” He heard the smaller boy murmur and his heart grew warm. Before he reached for the door handle to their room, he felt Jihoon’s hands on his shoulder. He looked down and realized Jihoon was looking up at him hazily.

“Wh-what is it, Jihoonie?” He asked, heart beating faster the longer Jihoon took to stare into his eyes. The younger boy tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you, Niel hyung~” Jihoon whispered and his arms snaked to wrap around Daniel’s waist. There’s a pause before Jihoon pulled away a bit, arms still wrapped around Daniel. Daniel looked at him and chuckled as an adorable pout formed on his lips again. His eyes zeroed in on the younger boy’s lips. “Why aren’t you saying it back?” Jihoon huffed angrily. Daniel chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist as well. “You don’t love me?” Jihoon gasped at the possibility and Daniel saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“Of course, of course I love you, Jihoonie—“ He panicked and paused before continuing, “Hyung loves you the most.” He smiled when he saw a bright smile adorning his pretty face. He tucked his hair behind his ears and gently ran his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides.

“Then, if you love me, you should kiss me right?” Daniel froze. Jihoon did as well, for some reason, he was more impulsive and gutsy to request these things from Daniel. He felt relieved to be able to act comfortably around him as well.

“K-kiss you?” Jihoon nodded excitedly and Daniel could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. “You’re drunk, Jihoonie. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” A hundred thoughts ran through his head that moment. He would love to kiss Jihoon—heck, he’d been dying to do just that ever since he figured out that his feelings were far more than that of a friend, a band mate, an older brother. Everytime the two of them were alone, even if what would come out those pretty lips were frustrations about how bad he played or how he didn’t respect chicken enough to finish the thing, he wanted to kiss Jihoon—but he didn’t want to take advantage of the fact that the boy was inebriated. “You’re drunk.” He laughed instead.

Jihoon frowned at the dismissal. Yes, he was drunk. But he wasn't drunk enough not to know what he was asking for. Angrily, he stomped his foot. “Not fair, I gave you a kiss earlier, didn’t i??”

“What?” Daniel choked on thin air.

Jihoon sighed and poked Daniel's cheek. “Here. I kissed you here.” He proceeded to pinch said cheek. “Kiss me too.” He tilted his head so that Daniel can kiss his cheek as well.

“Oh.” Daniel murmured. That’s what he meant? No matter how much he wouldn’t have kissed Jihoon on the lips, he can’t help but feel disappointed that the request was for a simple kiss on the cheek. “You kissed Sungwoon hyung too!”

“Of course!”

“Are you going to ask him for a kiss too?” Daniel asks.

“Will you kiss me if I do?” Jihoon rocks on his heels, acting coyly. Daniel shook his head. “Then no, I won’t ask.” He grinned up at Daniel and jutted his cheek up again. Daniel sighed and leaned forward.

“Don’t ask the others, okay?” He clarified once again and Jihoon nodded in obedience. While he expected Daniel to kiss him on the cheek, the older surprised him as he held Jihoon’s fluffy cheeks on his palms and kissed him on the nose. Jihoon’s face grew redder, obviously embarrassed by the awkward kiss. He buried his head on Daniel’s chest. Despite being a little tipsy himself, Daniel heard Jihoon’s words loud and clear as the younger boy mumbled to himself.

 _"I really like you, Niel hyung.”_  He sighed as he gripped Daniel's shirt. Daniel considers this one of the most adorable things he’s heard all his life, and if it was even possible, tonight, he falls for Park Jihoon a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaas, I finally updated after a long while! I'm sorry, school, work and life in general has been quite stressful hehe Including Wanna One and IOI today! Mixed feelings about msnake using them as click bait for PD48 but WE FINALLY GOT IOI OT11 today! my heart is happy :) Anyway!! I hope you liked this chapter. I promise, it's going to have more substance and events in the future hehe <3
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes in this fic, this was not well edited since I wanted to update ASAP! But please do tell me if there are significant mistakes.
> 
> Til the next update! hehe! Comments are much appreciated yaay


End file.
